


Vacaciones

by CELESTEkaomy



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, SenHaku Week, Summer Vacation, Surprise Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTEkaomy/pseuds/CELESTEkaomy
Summary: AU / Senku estaba muy tranquilo disfrutando de sus vacaciones cuando se topó con una mujer solitaria... lo que tal vez no habría sido tan raro si no estuviera en el medio del mar. / SENHAKU WEEK 2020! Día 7!
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku, Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Vacaciones

Senku había sido obligado a tomar vacaciones de verano por su padre y su madrastra Lillian, que lo enviaron en contra de su voluntad a la isla de Okinawa, a "disfrutar" de la playa Ishigaki que supuestamente era una de las más bellas y hasta le habían comprado un yate. Bien que su familia era asquerosamente rica pero eso no justificaba su amor por derrochar dinero.

Había comenzado su carrera como científico hace ya tres años y le estaba yendo muy bien, se había ganado reconocimiento a nivel mundial y amaba su trabajo, no estaba estresado como su padre tanto juraba… Bien que había pasado unos cuantos días sin dormir pero eso no significaba que necesitara estúpidas vacaciones de verano. Se le habría quitado solo con un fin de semana libre y con un simple colchón y una almohada, la isla paradisiaca era completamente innecesaria.

Pero aquí estaba ahora… llevaba dos días en altamar y no pensaba volver por el momento, aunque tampoco se había alejado tanto del mar territorial pero le gustaba la sensación de completa soledad y quería pasar al menos otro par de días allí. El yate era grande, trajó todo lo que pensó que podría necesitar y lo mejor de todo: no tenía que lidiar con mujeres.

Era un científico muy reconocido y soltero a sus veinticinco años de edad, y casi podría haber jurado que Byakuya y Lillian habían hecho alguna conspiración con las mujeres de Okinawa para que no dejaran de acosarlo en toda su estadía allí. Después de solo dos días se cansó de todo, tomó el yate y se largó de la playa y del hotel.

Y debía admitir que la experiencia en el yate no era tan mala. El clima era agradable, las aguas tranquilas y todo lo que se oía eran las olas y una ocasional ave graznaba de vez en cuando, pero no lo molestaba. Era un ambiente perfecto para ponerse al día con libros de aventura y fantasía semi-científicos que le resultaban muy interesantes.

Quizás se quedaría el resto de las vacaciones allí, ya que no era de marearse fácilmente y tenía provisiones de sobra. Definitivamente no tenía ningún interés en las playas, por más hermosas y turquesas que fueran las aguas en la costa. Y lo mejor de todo era que nadie podría perturbar su paz.

...O eso pensó hasta que un día, mientras navegaba en línea recta solo para pasar el rato, sintió un golpe en el barco y escuchó algo que le heló la sangre: un grito de mujer.

De inmediato apagó el motor del barco y se asomó por la proa, llegando a ver una delgada mano asomarse por la superficie del agua antes de hundirse.

Entró en pánico y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces saltó al agua, nadando desesperadamente hacia donde vio la mano, asustándose todavía peor al ver un rastro de sangre difuminándose en el agua.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Siguió la sangre hasta que finalmente encontró a la chica, apenas visible debido a que se había hundido varios metros y la luz del sol no llegaba muy bien, pero aun así él luchó con todas sus fuerzas para nadar hacia ella y tomó su muñeca, jalandola hacia arriba.

No obstante, no era muy fuerte que se diga, y le estaba costando llegar a la superficie. Por un momento creyó que no lo lograría, pero entonces la chica abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

Él iba a hacerle un gesto de que debían subir, sin embargo ella no lo dejó decir ni hacer nada. Repentinamente tomó los lados de su rostro y lo besó.

Senku abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer ni un milímetro lo que esa loca estaba haciendo con ellos en una situación de vida o muerte.

Tenía pensado apartarla antes de que ambos se quedaran sin aire y se murieran de esa manera tan estúpida, pero entonces ella se apartó, lo abrazó y de repente subieron hacia la superficie a una velocidad que lo dejó anonadado. ¿Cómo podía nadar tan rápido y tan bien con sus dos brazos envueltos alrededor de él?

Apenas sacar su cabeza fuera del agua, tosió y tomó grandes respiraciones, antes de mirar a la mujer sin saber exactamente qué pensar de ella. No sabía si reclamarle o agradecerle, aunque otra vez ella no le dio tiempo de nada, porque de repente se desmayó y casi vuelve a hundirse, pero Senku la abrazó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a nadar hacia el yate lo mejor que podía con un solo brazo y el cansancio pesándole.

Se subió al yate todavía sujetándola de la muñeca antes de subirla también, jadeando cuando sacó su cuerpo completo del agua, en especial cuando la vio desde la cintura para abajo… o más bien lo que no vio…

Ella… ella… ¡Ella estaba desnuda!

Rápidamente apartó la mirada, maldiciendo su suerte y negándose a aceptar que su rostro había aumentado unos cuantos grados de temperatura. Al menos si tenía sujetador…

Apenas la puso a salvo en el yate, fue a buscar una toalla y la ató alrededor de su cintura para que pudiera usarla como una pequeña falda, y apenas hacerlo observó bien su cuerpo, buscando la herida que le había provocado para que sangrara.

Extrañamente, por más que buscó, no pudo encontrar ningún corte, aunque sí encontró otra cosa que lo extrañó muchísimo…

Sus piernas parecían tener un tono azul-verdoso, casi tan turquesa como las aguas de la costa, pero solo en algunas áreas y mientras más mirará más parecía ser solo obra de su imaginación, ya que bastaba que parpadeara para que la piel que antes parecía turquesa se volviera de un color normal. ¿O acaso sería alguna extraña enfermedad?

Parecía no haber tragado agua, respiraba normal y su pulso no presentaba ninguna anomalía. Aun así Senku la llevó hasta el interior del yate y la recostó en el sofá, cargándola con dificultad pero sin querer dejarla en el suelo.

Cuando estaba comenzando a contemplar la idea de volver a la costa para llevarla a un hospital ya que temía que la sangre haya sido expulsada por la boca y nariz debido a una hemorragia interna, ella despertó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Un hombre… —murmuró como si no pudiera creerlo.

Senku alzó una ceja.

—Mi nombre es Ishigami Senku, y creo que te golpeé con mi yate. Lo siento por eso. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Se acercó a ella para observarla con ojo crítico, todavía sopesando si la asistencia médica profesional era requerida o no.

Ella frunció el ceño y se sentó lentamente, apoyándose con sus manos. Apenas quedar con la espalda recta, observó con los ojos muy abiertos a su regazo, deslizando su mirada por sus muslos hasta las puntas de los pies y volviendo, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Estoy… creo que estoy bien. —Carraspeó—. Me siento bien.

—Bien, me alegra saber eso. Ahora ¿podrías explicarme qué demonios hacías sola a kilómetros de la costa en alta mar? ¿Te caíste de un barco o algo así? ¿Y por qué demonios estás desnuda? Además ¿estás completamente segura de que estás bien? Te vi sangrar. Ah, y lo más importante ¿por qué mierdas me besaste?

—Estoy bien, estoy segura —dijo con calma, todavía mirando sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo—. Y… la verdad es que no recuerdo… —Bajó la mirada—. Sé que estaba perdida y estaba esperando que alguien viniera por mí, pero… no recuerdo nada más. Tampoco recuerdo haberte besado. —Encogió los hombros.

Senku la miró en silencio, sin poder creer su mala suerte.

—Bien, bien, como sea… Te llevaré a la costa y podrás reportar tu extraño caso a la policía. También te recomendaría ir a un hospital, solo por las dudas…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —De repente pareció entrar en pánico—. No, no. No puedo irme de aquí. Alguien vendrá a buscarme aquí mismo, estoy segura—. Lo miró llena de determinación.

—¿Quieres que me crea que alguien vendrá a buscarte en alta mar a decenas de kilómetros de la costa? ¿En serio? —La miró como si estuviera loca, y probablemente lo estaba.

—Es la verdad. —Le frunció el ceño—. Y todo habría estado bien si no me hubieras golpeado con tu estúpido barco. ¿No podrías dejar que me quedé aquí hasta que vengan por mí?

Ok, golpe bajo.

Senku sintió la culpa invadirlo de inmediato y solo pudo suspirar.

Bien, tal vez ella había estado en un crucero o algo y bajó por unos momentos para pasearse en una moto acuática y cuando él golpeó la moto la rompió y de alguna forma se hundió y por eso no había ni rastros. Y tal vez ella quedó atontada por el golpe y eso la hizo olvidar cosas y hacer estupideces como besarlo. Y tal vez estaba desnuda porque era una exhibicionista. Podría ser, podría ser…

Y tal vez los del supuesto crucero la estuvieran buscando ahora mismo y en tan solo unas horas la encontrarían y asunto resuelto.

—Muy bien… puedes quedarte aquí hasta que vengan por ti. —Suspiró, sin poder creer su mala suerte. Esto ya ni siquiera era divertido.

Ella le sonrió de forma radiante.

—Muchas gracias, Senku. Mi nombre es Kohaku, por cierto.

—Sí, sí. Iré a traerte un vaso de agua —dijo más que nada para poder salir de allí por un momento y no tener que lidiar con esta desconocida tan extraña.

Justo cuando creyó que estas vacaciones no serían tan malas…

Mientras se iba, Kohaku luchó por ponerse en pie, sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas, apenas siendo capaz de mantener el equilibrio con ellas. Pero siempre fue fuerte, así que rápidamente pudo erguirse sobre sus dos pies.

Una vez se halló completamente sola y de pie, sonrió emocionada por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Toda su vida había esperado este momento… Y finalmente llegó la hora.

—Ishigami Senku… —susurró con voz apenas audible, antes de agrandar su sonrisa.

El hombre estaba siendo muy amable con ella… era una pena que tuviera que engañarlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Terminaría su misión y luego volvería a casa, no importa lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

**Fin.**


End file.
